I Never Told You
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A songfic one-shot based on the song, "I Never Told You" by Colbie Callait. After the episode "iLove You" R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there my fellow fanfiction readers! This is a songfic I'd like to call, "I Never Told You" by Colbie Callait (I've been using her songs a lot, huh?)  
>This took place after Sam and Freddie broke up in iLove You. I hope you enjoy it, And you can listen to the song while reading this songifc, but I'm pretty the song would end before you even finish this one. Yeah, just go to a repeater website to listen to it over and over again. :DD<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song OR the show iCarly, so stop staring at me.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

_**(A/N Oh, and pretend Freddie and Sam DIDN'T say "I love you" to one another. Just trust me.)**_

Weeks had passed since Sam and I's break up. It was a confession for our love, but, we never did confess. I was scared, she was scared, we were scared if one loved another, but that other one didn't love them back.

_I miss those blue eyes__  
><em>_How you kiss me at night__  
><em>_I miss the way we sleep_

I miss Sam's blue eyes staring into my brown eyes every time she kisses me at night, after crawling into bed with me. I miss her in my arms.

_Like there's no sunrise__  
><em>_Like the taste of your smile__  
><em>_I miss the way we breathe_

We'd kiss again in bed, and I would feel her smiling against my lips. We'd breathe each other's breaths, as we continue kissing passionately under the covers.

_But I never told you__  
><em>_What I should have said__  
><em>_No, I never told you__  
><em>_I just held it in_

I didn't even say a simple "I love you" to her. I was scared she wouldn't say it back, so I held it inside me, until I was sure my love for her would soon fade away. But it never did.

_And now,__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Can't believe that I still want you__  
><em>_and after all the things we've been through__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Without you_

Then we broke up. We broke up and she never knew I loved her. We broke up and I still miss her, her love, my love to her. After all the things we've been through together, we put it to waste by breaking up, and I still miss everything about her, even when she's not around to look at.

_I see your blue eyes__  
><em>_Everytime I close mine__  
><em>_You make it hard to see__  
><em>

When I see her blue eyes, I close mine, because she makes it hard for me to see. The fierce glow in them makes it hard for me to see… to look away from her gaze; it's too beautiful.

_Where I belong to__  
><em>_When I'm not around you__  
><em>_It's like I'm not with me_

I belonged to her, but soon we drifted away. When I'm not around her, it's like I'm not me. Myself isn't myself because she's not here.  
><em><br>_

_But I never told you__  
><em>_What I should have said__  
><em>_No, I never told you__  
><em>_I just held it in_

_And now,__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Can't believe that I still want you__  
><em>_and after all the things we've been through__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Without you_

I never told her I loved her. I never did, and now, I lost my chance to tell her. I'm such a coward. Such… a… coward… 

_But I never told you__  
><em>_What I should have said__  
><em>_No, I never told you__  
><em>_I just held it in_

I should have told her I loved her. But I didn't I kept it inside me, not telling her, hearing her say it was midnight already. I had a sudden urge to grab her and hold her there, telling her, screaming at her, saying I love you, but I couldn't. I was too scared.

_And now,__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Can't believe that I still want you__  
><em>_and after all the things we've been through__  
><em>_I miss everything about you__  
><em>_Without you_

We broke up and I never got to say I love you. It's too late now. I couldn't say it now. I miss her. I miss everything about her. I still want her to be here, with me, in my arms, me whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I love her.

If only I could've told her that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Very repetitive, I know. But, it's basically what the song is about: Not getting to say what you want to the person you want to talk to, and it being too late.<br>Well, thanks for reading!  
>Tell me what you thought in a REVIEW! Tell me if it was too short, that you want it to be a two-shot instead, it being a chapter where Freddie makes his move.<br>Remember to: REVIEW! (: If you review, I'll send you all VIRTUAL BACON! Yes, bacon.**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I decided to make another chapter! So this is a TWO-SHOT songfic! Yeauh! I was looking for songs to confess love, and I face palmed myself. I HAVE NOTHING BY WHITNEY HOUSTON, DUH.  
>And I gotta say, Whitney Houston, you are such a big inspiration to me for singing. Thank you, you'll be missed.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own that beloved song or this fantastic show.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I _need _to tell her. I grab my coat and my car keys, and make my way to Sam's house. I knock on the door, and when no one answers, I sneak into the backyard and into her room. There, I find a weeping Sam on the floor.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I ask her.

She jumps in surprise. "Freddie? What are you doing here?"

I sit down next to her on the ground, and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Just thinking about our breakup… and how I desperately need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

_Share my life, take me for what I am__  
><em>_'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_

"First of all, Sam, I need to tell you something." I take her hand in mine. "Sam. I hope you know that I still want to be with you. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend again. I want to share part of my life with you, to devote much of my life to you. I want my life to be involved with you. I hope you love me for who I am, and be willing to be part of my life permanently."

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much__  
><em>_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

"I love you, Sam. Please, take my love with you, but I don't want to ask too much from you. All I want is you and everything you do." I say, spotting a tear rolling down her cheek.

_I don't really need to look very much further__  
><em>_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow__  
><em>_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside__  
><em>_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

"Sam, I hope you know how desperately I need to tell you this. I don't want to be alone in this. Wherever I go, and you don't follow me, I don't want to go down that path. I need you Sam, I love you. I won't ever hold back saying that anymore. I can't run from this confession."

_Don't make me close one more door__  
><em>_I don't wanna hurt anymore__  
><em>_Stay in my arms if you dare__  
><em>_Or must I imagine you there__  
><em>_Don't walk away from me  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<em>_  
><em>_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

"Please, don't make me hold back my confession again. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I need to be free saying this. Stay in my arms, please, don't walk away from me. I have nothing without you." I confess, kissing her hand.

"Freddie?" Sam speaks up. I look straight into her eyes. "I love you too." She smiles. I smile back.

_You see through, right to the heart of me__  
><em>_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

"I love you, Freddie. You're the only one who gets me. Whenever I have my walls up, you can always see through me to weaken my walls and make me feel better." She confesses.

_I never knew love like I've known it with you__  
><em>_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

"Sam, remember when I said I loved Carly?" She nods. "Well, that wasn't true love. I now know that this love… is love that I never felt before. But now I'm feeling true love… with you." I slowly lean down and kiss Sam sweetly on her lips. This kiss was so intense yet sweet and passionate at the same time. Our lips moved in perfect sync, while our tongues fought for dominance. Her soft lips stayed put at one time, and started moving again. I nibbled her bottom lip a little, making her deepen the kiss.

_I don't really need to look very much further__  
><em>_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow__  
><em>_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside__  
><em>_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide__  
><em>_Your love I'll remember forever_

"Likewise." Sam says breathlessly when we finally pull away from our kiss. We press our foreheads against each other, and just study each other's faces. I spot every dimple, every wrinkle, every sparkle, everything.

_Oh, don't make me close one more door__  
><em>_I don't wanna hurt anymore__  
><em>_Stay in my arms if you dare__  
><em>_Or must I imagine you there__  
><em>_Don't walk away from me__  
><em>_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door__  
><em>_I don't wanna hurt anymore__  
><em>_Stay in my arms if you dare__  
><em>_Or must I imagine you there__  
><em>_Don't walk away from me, no__  
><em>_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me__  
><em>_I have nothing, nothing, nothing__  
><em>_If I don't have you, you__  
><em>_If I don't have you, oh you_

"Sam. I always wanted to let you know… I have nothing if I don't have you." I say to her.

"Whitney Houston reference. I love her. And I love you too." She smiles sweetly, before leaning in to kiss me again. I smile into the kiss.

Right now, I have no care for the world except for her. Because without her here with me, I have nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ehhh,? What'd you think? (: Tell me in a review (;<strong>_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
